Unusual expectations
by cein
Summary: Jack's back, but what has he missed while he's been gone.


Title: Unusual expectations

Author: Ceindreadh  
Genre: Slash!  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Tosh, Owen  
Rating: PG-15

Warnings: Set after Season 1

Disclaimer: If I owned them, we'd have had naked Ianto to go along with naked Jack/Owen/Rhys, but I promise I'll give them back when I've finished.

----------------

A light started flashing on the console to signal to Ianto that somebody was approaching the Tourist Office entrance. It was an orange light, indicating that while it didn't appear to be an outright threat, it also wasn't definitely safe.

Ianto saved the document he was working on, and straightened his tie as he heard the office door open. He hoped it was just going to be a simple visitor. Somebody who only wanted a brochure or timetable and who could be quickly gotten rid of. Ah well, thought Ianto as he pulled on his jacket and smoothed a few imaginary creases. "If they prove tiresome I can always talk Welsh at them."

He forced a smile onto his face as he pushed through the hanging beads. "May I help you, Sir?" he started to say, but the words died on his lips as he saw a familiar figure in an army greatcoat standing in front of him.

"Hey Ianto," said Jack, but before he could get any further, Ianto had scrambled over the desk and was in his arms. His mouth sought out Jack's and kissed it, lips pressed together for an instant before Ianto's tongue forced Jack's mouth open. Jack responded quickly, pulling Ianto's body close against him, hugging the younger man tightly, one hand tracing its way over the familiar contours of Ianto's arse. When Ianto finally pulled away, Jack was practically gasping for breath.

"Well," said Jack, "I didn't expect such a welcome. I mean I've only been gone for…" His voice trailed off as he saw the calendar on the wall. "Oh…"

Ianto pushed away from Jack, the smile on his face being replaced by a look of anger. "Oh? Is that all you have to say?" He punched Jack on the mouth. Not as hard as he'd punched him after Lisa, but hard enough to make his feelings known. "You've been gone for a year and a day, you stroll in here as if nothing has happened, and all you can say is 'oh'?" He stormed away and thumped the button to open the door to the Hub. "Go on, I'm sure everybody will be delighted to see you."

Jack moved around the desk and put his hands on Ianto's shoulders. "Ianto, I'm sorry. I didn't realize so much time had passed."

"Where were you, in a bloody time machine?" snapped Ianto, trying unsuccessfully to shrug out of Jack's grip.

"Well yes actually," said Jack, grinning at the look of surprise on Ianto's face. "An old friend of mine…well not actually old…but anyway, he picked me up, took me for a trip and then dropped me back. I asked him to leave me back within a day of the time he'd taken me. I didn't want to cross my timeline…not again anyway." He sighed slightly, "I guess his calibrations were a little off." Jack leaned in to kiss Ianto, relieved to see that he didn't pull away. "If I'd realized just how long had passed, I'd have left a message, tried to contact you somehow. But I thought it was only a day, twenty fours wasn't going to be too long for you to miss me."

Ianto let his head fall on Jack's shoulder as he felt his arms around him. "Twenty four minutes was too long to be missing you, Jack." He raised his head and looked into Jack's face with a worried expression. "Are you going to leave me…leave us again?"

Jack stroked the side of Ianto's face, "Not if I can help it." He kissed Ianto again, a gentle kiss this time, before pulling away and taking Ianto by the hand. "Come on, let's go see the others. I bet they'll be surprised to see me."

"Oh definitely," said Ianto as they headed towards the lift.

"Jack," he said, as the lift doors closed on them, "It's been a year…"

"A year since I last snogged you in the lift?" grinned Jack, "I thought you'd never ask."

Before Ianto could react, Jack had taken over his mouth again. He tried half heartedly to pull away. There were things he needed to say to Jack, details that Jack needed to know before he just walked back in the Hub. But after a few seconds, Ianto just shrugged mentally and gave himself over completely to Jack. After all, it had been a year.

The lift came to a halt and the doors opened. "So," said Jack, grinning widely at how dishevelled Ianto was now looking. "Did I miss much while I was gone?"

Ianto chose his words carefully. "There have been some…developments, Jack." He saw a worried look appear on Jack's face and added quickly, "It's all right, nobody's dead. Gwen, Tosh, Owen, we're all still here."

"Well that's good to know," said Jack. He stood at the entrance to the Hub and took a deep breath, "I'm glad to see nothing's changed."

"Oh I wouldn't say that exactly…" Ianto was about to say more, but he saw Gwen look up from the couch in the corner and a smile of delight and amazement appear on her face.

"Jack!" Gwen pushed herself up from the couch and ran over to where Jack and Ianto were standing. Well technically it was a half run half waddle as required by her heavily pregnant belly. She threw her arms around Jack and hugged him as best she could. "Oh my God, Jack, I thought we'd never see you again." Pulling apart from Jack, she punched Ianto lightly on the arm, "And you, why didn't you let us know he was on the way up!"

"Didn't get much of a chance too," said Ianto, carefully watching Jack's reaction.

"I can see that," teased Gwen. "Looks like Jack's been making up for lost time!"

"Well I'd ask you what you've been doing while I was gone," grinned Jack, "But I think I can guess! Congratulations Gwen, I bet Rhys is dead proud."

Gwen's smile faded a bit and she glanced at Ianto before replying, "Actually it's not his…he and I split up a few weeks after you…left. Ianto didn't tell you?"

"Ianto didn't really tell me much of anything," said Jack, casting a sidelong glance at the Welshman.

"Bit bloody hard to tell you anything when you've got your tongue down my throat," said Ianto. "I said there had been a few developments…"

"Jack!" Tosh's voice, full of delight came from the conference room. "I thought I heard you!" She descended the stairs quickly before hurrying over to the door.

Jack did a double take as he saw that she was equally as pregnant as Gwen. "Wow," he managed to say. "What have I been missing around here?"

This time he didn't miss the glances that passed between Ianto and Gwen and Tosh.

"You didn't tell him?" asked Tosh.

"Tell me what?" asked Jack. "Ianto, have you been a naughty boy while I was gone?" He wrapped one arm around Ianto, squeezing him gently. "It's okay, I understand."

"It wasn't Ianto's fault, Jack," said Tosh.

"That's right," said Gwen. "We were trying to cheer him up, yeah? He was so lonely after you were gone and we didn't know if you were coming back, and he hadn't had a shag in months. So one night we had a few drinks."

"And there was this bottle that had come through the rift," said Ianto, not looking Jack in the eyes.

"And we scanned it and it seemed to be just alcohol," added Tosh, "But there must have been an aphrodisiac or a fertility drug mixed into it…"

"Because one thing led to another," said Gwen, blushing slightly. "And a few weeks later, well, you see what happened."

"I'm sorry, Jack," said Ianto. "And I'll understand if you're upset…"

He felt Jack pull him closer and kiss him on the cheek.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about," said Jack. "I'm the one who should be sorry for leaving you to the tender mercies of these vixens!" He grinned widely, "And the only thing I'm upset about is that we finally get a threesome going in the Hub and I miss it!"

"Ah," said Ianto. "There's something else we need to tell you…you see it wasn't exactly a threesome…"

"Bloody hell!" Owen's voice echoed round the Hub as he came up the stairs from the Autopsy room. "Bloody hell, when the fuck did you get back?"

Jack did another double take as Owen appeared in his view, sporting a belly as pregnant as those belonging to Tosh and Gwen. "Owen?"

Owen looked down at his expanded waistline and then back at Jack. "Not one word Harkness…not one bloody word!"

--------------------------

The end


End file.
